Tomorrow's Yesterday and Today's Fantasy
by TeeLee123
Summary: Sometimes our futures aren't what we imagine them to be. For 17 yr old Pan, all she wants is to get far away from the man she hates most -Trunks Briefs. Before Trunks can restore their friendship, Pan's life comes crashing to an end. Enter Fable, a little girl with amazing Super Saiyan capabilities and an instant love for Pan. Together, can they change Pan's future? Is it too late?
1. Chapter 1: Pan

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"Pan"**

_ As some of you may know, this story was terribly confusing, so I have made the decision to rewrite it in a way where it makes a bit more sense. ~ T._

* * *

"Why do you hate me?" I ask.

Trunks stops walking.

"I don't hate you, stupid."

"I know you hate me." I struggle to keep my voice steady. It's not fair. Trunks used to be my best friend, but his personality changed the day I started high school and the day he started college. At first I thought it was just a phase, but after four years of relentless teasing and put downs, I finally realised it wasn't a phase." After tomorrow I'll be studying abroad for a long time. Before I go. . . I think I deserve to know why you hate me, and why you had that punk in class do **this** to me!" All this time I had been talking to his back. Interested to see what this is, the almighty king of jerks turns and faces me.

I glare into his eyes, imagining scenarios of me slapping and punching his face in while he screams for mercy. If only I was stronger than him!

Trunks covers his mouth to keep himself from laughing."What makes you think I did _that_?"

In biology class, someone put black ink on the eye piece of the microscope, so after I looked through the eyepiece it left a fat black ring around my eye. All day people were pointing and laughing at me! Sure, it could've been anybody in my highschool, but I know it was Trunks( His college is close to the high school). He's the only one I know who is capable of creating permanent ink.

"The ink wont come off!" I groan, licking my finger and dabbing around my eye with saliva to prove my point." I've tried soap, spit and alcohol! Nothing works."

Trunks doesn't have the self-control to deny it this time, since he freely begins to laugh.

I push him, breaking my personal no-contact rule." It's not funny! My graduation is tomorrow! I have to deliver a speech to the entire school. You better help me or else I will. . ."

Trunks smirks, knowing there's nothing I can do to him. I've told my parents countless times Trunks was bullying me, but nobody, not even Goten, believed me! He gives everyone the fake smile and politeness act, where as he gives me mischievous grins and bratty remarks and humiliating ordeals.

"If you don't help me I'll never speak to you again!" I scream.

His smile vanishes.

Did that work? I look up at him hopefully.

Without saying anything he walks away from me.

I pick up a small pebble and throw it at his head. He stops but doesn't turn to face me.

"I hate you so much." I sneer." I can't believe I was stupid enough to think we were friends! I hate you Trunks Briefs! You're the worst person in the world and I'm glad I wont have to see your face ever again! " I turn in the opposite direction and bolt home.

I don't look back.

**. + . + . + . + .**

"Can you please pass the salt?" I ask, stabbing the chicken on my plate with a fork.

"Sure." Papa says, not looking up from the paper he's grading.

I wonder if his students ever complain about the food stains on their papers?

The salt doesn't make the chicken taste any better. I continue stabbing my chicken, hoping one of my parents will look up from their work and notice the black ink ring around my eye. Papa isn't bothered by the clanging noise my fork is making. I could be dancing on the table dressed as a clown and he still wouldn't notice me! Mama isn't that simple, the tiniest things I do she notices, and disapproves of.

Mama slams her laptop shut, meaning to scold me for being annoying but frowns." What happened to your eye?"

Papa looks up from his paper.

I clear my throat." Trunks put ink on the eye piece of my microscope in biology class today."

My parents give each other a look.

I slouch back in my chair and groan." You guys never believe me. Trunks isn't the nice guy you think he is!"

"Be reasonable Pan. Trunks doesn't go to your school, how could he have done it?" Papa says, waiting patiently for me to give an answer to this problem.

"He must pay someone to do it." I counter, knowing this isn't the answer Papa wanted. He expected me to say something like 'you're right.' or ' I don't know.' In the beginning, I didn't know.

How did Trunks find the time to stuff porn magazines into my locker without anyone seeing? It was horrible. I opened my locker and a flood of Playboys spilled out and scattered into the hall all around me. At least the pictures were of naked women, which helped in proving to the principal that the material wasn't mine.

"Do you have any evidence that would prove Trunks is guilty of your allegations?" Mama asks, sounding like the criminal defense lawyer she is.

"No." I sigh.

"Then how do you know it was him?" Mama opens her laptop and Papa continues grading his papers. In their eyes, I'm just a child with a wierd obsession of blaming everything wrong in my life on one person- - Trunks.

"May I be excused? I don't feel very hungry." _And I'm sick of looking at your faces._

Mama nods." Uh-huh. Just remember to take out the trash before you go to bed."

"I'm too tired. Can't I do it tomorrow?"

"You said that yesterday Pan. Today is tomorrow."

"But Mom." I plea." I'm graduating tomorrow! I have to go to bed early if I'm going to make it to my hair appointment in the morning. Plus I have to find someone to get this stupid ring off my face! I can't give a serious speech on the most important day of my life looking like the Target dog!"

"Fine. Fine." Mama waves me away, which is her polite way of telling me to shut up and be quiet when she's working. If it wasn't for the over emotional tones I use, I don't think she'd ever know what I'm talking about. Nobody listens to me.

"Tomorrow never comes." Papa quotes before I close my bedroom door.

**. + . + . + . + .**

The warm rays of the morning sun shines down on my face. I roll over and snuggle into the soft pillow under me. My normally thin blanket feels heavy over my body for some reason.

First I have to eat breakfast, get dressed and go to my hair appointment. Then I'll stop by Bulma's house to see if she knows how to get the ink off my face. Then, Bulla and I will shop for dresses for the graduation party. After that. . .

The mattress dips, like someone has just sat on it. Is it Mama? I wonder what's wrong? I yawn and sit up. My eyes open and blurred images appear. I rub my eyes and open them again, focusing on the shapes around me. I soon realise I'm not in my bedroom, this isn't my bed, and I've never seen this grey blanket before in my life!

Did I get drunk last night?

What happened!

Where am I?

I shutter, realising there's a person sitting on the empty side of the twin bed.

Oh God, no. That hair! Those muscles! Please don't be him. Not him. Did we. . .

I lift the blanket and peer down underneath.

Phew. I'm not naked. Since when did I start wearing silk nightgowns? Is this another prank?

He must've felt me lifting up the blankets because he turns and looks at me. Those blue eyes, the arched eyebrows. . .it's definitely him. My worst fears are confirmed. I spent the night somewhere with Trunks!

Trunks removes the red toothbrush from his mouth. White foam spills over his lips and he asks," What?"

My mouth lowers open wider.

What. What? What! Is that all he has to say for himself? Doesn't he feel any shame or regret for whatever it is he did with me? Did _to_ me? I've seen these kinds of stuff on T.V! Did I end up taking the trash out in the middle of the night only to have him sneak up from behind and gag me with a chloroform soaked rag?

Trunks gets up and unwraps the towel from around his hips. I squeal and scoot back, falling off the bed in the process. I quickly jump up and pull the alarm clock from the bedstand and chuck it at him. I miss by two feet.

"Have you no shame? I'm a young woman! Cover that up!"

Trunks gives me an odd look before opening the dresser drawer and pulling out a pair of underwear.

"Maybe you're other one night stands giggled when they saw you're. . .you're. . .you! But I wasn't raised to be a hussy!" I scour the floor for any of my discarded clothes but find none. I glance at the door. I don't recognize this room but Capsule Corp has a lot of rooms I've never been in before. Did he get frisky with me in the kitchen? His room? The bathroom? If so, my clothes could be anywhere in this house! Oh God, I hope Bulma or Bulla doesn't find my bra and panties somewhere. If Bulla finds out I wear pokemon underwear, I'll never hear the end of it.

Trunks laughs." One night stand?"

"Where are my clothes? I have to go home."

Trunks looks at me strangely."Pan. . . you are home."

My heart pounds against my chest. He isn't joking. He's completely lost it! I should pretend to go along with what he says, like this one woman did on tv, but I don't have the time or patience for that right now! I have a graduation to get ready for!

"What did you do to me last night?" I demand." Did you drug me then rape me? Or did you steal me from my bedroom and change my clothes while I was sleeping? You can tell me, I wont get mad, not today anyway. But I will definitely tell my Dad about this tomorrow. And he will tear you up buddy boy!"

Trunks crosses his arms and leans against the dresser, looking thoroughly amused and concerned at the same time. " I think your Dad knows we've been sleeping together for a while now Pan."

"What! No we haven't!" I snap.

"Look, I know we've been having problems but we can work through them. Let's not do this today Pan. It's Saturday."

"No" I say forcefully." Today is Wednesday. The fourth day of June. I don't have time to play games with you Trunks. I have to get ready for my graduation so can you please tell me where my clothes are?"

He observes me quietly.

"What?" I snap, not liking the way he's looking at me.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Seventeen."

He stares.

I roll my eyes." I'm a minor so if I find out you did _that_ with me last night, you'll be in a lot of trouble!"

"Twenty-two."

"Huh?"

"You are twenty-two years old." Trunks gestures his chin towards the closet, which has full-sized mirrors as doors." You're clothes are in there. And your underwear is in the top dresser drawer. Get dressed. We should go to the hospital."

I don't move.

Twenty-two? That can't be. This is just another trick he's pulling one me! Right? I don't like this game but I decide to play along. I reach out to grab one of the mirror doors when I notice a ring on my wedding finger.

"What's THAT!" I screech, holding my right hand a centimeter away from my face." I'm married! To who?" I glance down at Trunks' hand, knowing I'll find the answer there, and I do. He's wearing a gold ring identical to mine. I am married to Trunks. I married the man I hate the most and dreamed about moving away from for years now!

"I want a divorce!" I bark, running to the door and out into the hall.

This isn't Capsule Corp. This is a tiny hall with three doors on either side. I try the door across from the room I came out of. It's locked. I try the door next to it, which is just a closet. I try the door on the other side of that one, revealing a bare room, probably a guest room. I try the door next to it, exposing a closet full of bath towels stacked neatly on the shelves. The last door is the bathroom.

I keep walking, passing a living room and kitchen table before finding the front door. I walk out into the front lawn and gasp.

I don't know where I am! I don't know this forest and I don't know this house. Where am I? Am I really twenty-two? Then, why can't I remember my graduation and everything that came after it?

"Pan, it's okay. You're going to be okay." Trunks says, following me outside to gently rub my shoulders.

He is the last person I want comforting me, but I could really use a hug and some hot cocoa so I bury my face into his chest and sob.

Something tugs on my nightgown. I look down.

"What's wrong Mommy?" A little girl asks, looking up at me with big, concerned, loving eyes.

"Go inside Fable." Trunks says softly." Mommy isn't feeling good."

"Okay Daddy."

Mommy. Me? Me! And Trunks is the Daddy? Since when? I don't remember any of this!

"Pan!" Trunks screams as my legs give out and I fall to the ground.

There's no way I married Trunks. I can't be a Mommy. Not me.

Trunks' voice fades and the world turns black.

This is just a dream.

Right?

When I wake up I'll be in my bedroom. I'll be seventeen and single. I'll graduate and move away to begin college. That's my plan. And I will never become a Mom!

Please.

Please let this just be a dream!


	2. Chapter 2: What They Tell Her

**.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**_"What They Tell Her"_  
**

A chapter update in celebration of my 1 extra day of spring break (sick teacher, yay!) ~T.

* * *

I swing my legs back and forth as I watch Grandma Bulma scream into the microphone. She's angry that Grandpa Vegeta is training in the gravity room instead of spending time with me.

"Honestly Vegeta! Would it kill you to spend at least ten minutes of your time with your granddaughter when she's here?" To prove she means business, Grandma types madly on her keyboard, forcing all the droids Grandpa is training with to shut off.

He arches his intimidating brow up at the camera. " If you don't want to spend time with the brat, then send her home!"

"Sure, I'll just hand her the car keys and make her drive home. Why didn't I think of that sooner? You're so smart, Vegeta," Grandma replies, in a way that makes Grandpa's left eye twitch.

I place my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles. I'm not laughing at my grandparent's argument, they argue about stupid stuff all the time. What's really funny is how stupid they think I am just because I'm five years old.

The even funnier part is the reason why Grandpa doesn't want to spend time with me. He thinks I'm too human since I don't like to fight in the gravity room like he does. I bet he'd faint if I told him I could turn into a Super Saiyan like him.

Grandma and Grandpa continue to argue, completely forgetting that I'm witnessing their verbal attacks against each other. Grandma doesn't want to spend time with me either, not because she doesn't love me, but because she'd rather be doing other things then entertaining a five year old. Even though I'm smarter than they realize, I'm still a kid, and I enjoy doing kid things like playing with toys.

"I want to color in the gravity room with grandpa!" I shout, jumping out of the chair to gather my crayons and coloring books.

"Okay, you two have fun." Grandma says, sweetly, knowing grandpa can hear us over the microphone. She likes it when I help her win arguments against Grandpa.

**. + . + . + . + .**

"Are you thinking that I'm a nuisance?" I ask, feeling Grandpa stare at me as I color.

"No." Grandpa says. He places one hand on his hip and smirks." I'm just wondering how mad Trunks will be if I send his kid home looking light a compact disc."

I shrug." If you want to turn up the gravity, go ahead. I can handle it." I can't handle anything above normal gravity in my normal form, but I could probably tolerate it if I transformed into a Super Saiyan. Of course that would mean showing Grandpa I've been holding back my true power, and he'd probably get mad at me.

Grandpa doesn't turn up the gravity. He picks up the picture I'm coloring for Daddy. He stares at it for a minute, recognizing the woman with the black hair and red shirt standing next to Daddy. Grandpa snorts, letting go of the picture, and walks away to do warm ups.

"Your mother was a good fighter," Grandpa grunts, keeping one arm behind his back while he does push ups with one finger.I automatically touch my hair, which is brown and curly; a constant reminder that I will never look like my mother, nor will I ever be a great fighter like her.

"What was she like?" I ask, but Grandpa wont tell me anything more about her. No one ever wants to talk about her.

_"She died in an accident,"_ My Aunt told me once, never quite meeting my eyes, adding, "_Trunks wasn't the same after that."_


	3. Chapter 3: A captive princess

.

**Chapter Three:**

**"A Captive Princess"**

* * *

I can hear people walking in the room.

The only question is, what room am I in? I'm afraid to open my eyes .What if I'm not in my bedroom? By the smell of things, I know I'm not in my bedroom, but I'm not in a hospital either.

I can handle this. I am strong. Trunks is just pulling a trick on me, that's all. A really sick and brutal trick. That girl called me Mommy. I'm not a Mommy. She didn't even look like me or Trunks!

This is the worst trick he's ever pulled, getting a little girl involved and renting a house just to mess with my mind. I need to stop being nice and teach him a lesson. I'll kick him where it will hurt the most, below the belt! That will teach him!

Shrill screams sound off around me.

My eyes open, but all I see is darkness. Am I blind? Where am I? What's happening?

Cold water shoots into my face. I open my mouth to scream but end up choking. I cough out the water but more of it enters my mouth. I panic, rolling away from the stinging stream of water that I know is shooting out of a water gun. I realise I'm on a bed by the feel of the mattress under me. It's a tiny single bed - not a giant bed like the last one - and I end up falling over the edge again! Why does this keep happening to me?

It's a long drop to the floor- - I must've fallen from the top bunk of a bunk bed- - and land with a loud thump, on my face!

"Oww." I groan.

Everything goes quiet.

"What happened?" A voice asks from across the room, a voice I don't know.

"Somebody turn on the lights." Another voice says, the one closest to me. This must've been my attacker.

I sit up. Somebody bumps into me.

She giggles." Sorry."That same girl giggles and bumps into other girls on her way to the light switch.

The lights turn on. My eyes widen. There are six bunk beds neatly lined up in a row. Ten girls of every shape, size and color give me a sly smile.

"What's going on?" I squeak.

The girls laugh.

"What's wrong Pan? Is the hazing too much for you?" One girl mocks.

Hazing? Like a sorority hazing? I'm in college! Oh my gosh! This has to be a prank! I can't believe Trunks paid a group of sorority girls to hassle me! I have to hand it to him though, this has to be his best prank yet. He's put so much time into this it's ridiculous!

A tall girl, dressed in the same white shirt and pink camo pants uniform as everyone else ( including me), pumps her water gun and aims it at my chest, firing me with more cold water. I stare vacantly at the tall girl while everyone else points and laugh. They aren't making fun of me. This is supposed to be fun. Judging by the other girl's drenched clothes, I'm not the only one being hazed.

" You're still wearing sports bras?"

I blink, suddenly seeing a familiar face beside the tall girl with the water gun.

"Bulla? What are you doing here?" I ask. Please don't tell me you're in on Trunks' prank too!

"I've always been here doofus." Bulla snorts, poking the front of my shirt, which is now see through. I blush as the other girls laugh at my tomboyish bra. I always choose plain over sexy. Sexy just isn't me. Well, I can't wear sexy bras and panties anymore, thanks to Trunks.

One day we bumped into each other at the mall. . .

** ++++++ *Flashback*++++++**

I dropped my bags and out spilled my lacy panties and push-up bras. To my horror, Trunks bent down and examined one of the panties, holding them up in the air so anyone walking past us or sitting on a bench nearby could see them.

My face turned red like a tomato and felt as hot as boiling water. I swear steam came out of my ears when a group of boys- - all from my school- - walked by and whistled, yelling out cat calls. I tried snatching the panties away from Trunks but he moved quickly.

"Come on Trunks, give it back!"

I reached for the panties, which he tossed in his other hand,pulling them away from me at the last second, clearly finding his perverted game of Keep Away fun. I was only becoming more angry as the game continued and he knew it. Finally, he stuffed the panties down the front of his pants, leaving a tiny bit of material for me to grab.

He grinned.

I whacked my bag into the side of his face and yelled." Go ahead and keep them! Consider it a Christmas present you creep!"

He didn't keep them.

The next day he met me on my walk to school. I walked past him, trying to ignore him, which didn't work out since he held on to the hood of my hoodie, almost strangling me in the process. He stuffed the panties into my hand." Here. They're not my size."

I immediately dropped the underwear." Ew! Gross! That is sick!"

He smiled, patting me- - hard- - on the back. I narrowed my eyes." You better not have stuck another 'kick me' sign on my back."

"Haha. I'd never do that."

"You did it last week!"

"Can you prove it?"

"I know it was you!" I accused, kicking the panties in the snow by my feet. " Stupid classmates. I can't believe they actually kicked me all day!"

"I can't believe you didn't know until after the day ended." Trunks remarked. He waved and smiled politely, which caught me off guard." Well, I better get going. Have a nice day Pan."

"Uh. . . are you feeling okay?"

He chuckled.

It was a nice day, at first. Everyone I passed and greeted smiled and said hello to me. I sat at the desk in the front row during first period( Self Study) and didn't think anything was strange. Everyone is normally loud and giggly during self study. Second period, English, wasn't as loud as first period, but everyone snickered and giggled. Third . The snickering didn't stop, even the teacher was in on the joke everyone had left me out of.

"What's so funny?" I asked the boy sitting next to me,who was my crush and the hottest boy in school, Erik.

Erik's face was red from laughing so much, there were even tears streaming down his face. He reached behind me and pulled out something that was hidden in the hood of my hoodie. At first I thought it was snow but gasped when Erik stretched out the huge white thong. That thing was big enough to fit Majin Buu's fat ass!

"Those. Are. Not. Mine."

The teacher doubled over in laughter and so did the entire class.

"They're not mine!" I cried, snatching the thong out of Erik's hands. A small card fell from the thong. I bent down and picked it up, crumpling the card after I read what it said:

_Pan,_

_Sexy lingerie doesn't suit you._

"Trunks!"

For a week everyone except me wore large underwear over their clothes. Eventually it grew old and they found something else to make fun of. But nobody ever forgot. There was no point in wearing anything sexy after that. None of the boys, including Erik, ever bothered asking me out. Of course they wouldn't. Who would ask out a girl who likes wearing huge panties?

**+++++++* End Flashback *+++++++**

The tall girls, and three others with water guns, blow into the whistles tied around their necks.

Everyone, except me, lines up in front of their beds like soldiers.

"What are you doing? Get up!" Bulla hisses.

I jump up and line next to the girl who must sleep in the bunk under me. Is this a sorority or a boot camp?

The tall girl yells in every girl's face as she walks by." Congratulations First Years! You've survived the fifth day of hazing!"

I roll my eyes. Sure it was a rude and annoying way to wake up but Trunks has done worse to me. I can take anything these girls throw at me. No sweat.

The tall girl shoots me in the face with her water gun. She must've seen me roll my eyes. Bulla and the other girls giggle.

"Don't get cocky! There's still two days left! And we wont go easy on you." The tall girl stares menacingly in everyone's faces. We gulp, understanding she isn't kidding. Oh God. Is she worse than Trunks? Is that even possible?

"Goodnight sisters!" The tall girl shouts.

"Goodnight big sister!" Everyone, except me, shouts back. The tall girl marches the three other girls, probably Fourth Years like her, out the door. The last one turns off the lights.

Knowing Bulla's bed is on the bottom bunk nearby, I dash into it, squashing her in the process.

"Get off me Pan. I can't breathe."

"I knew you two were lovers!" Someone shrieks.

"Can I sleep with you?" I ask, wishing I could see Bulla's eyes. Why does it have to be so dark in here? I hate the dark! Plus, if I close my eyes, where am I going to wake up next?

"Sure." Bulla says, lifting the blanket over me so I'll be warm. I lay on my side and stare into the darkness where Bulla's face should be. I know she's staring at me too. At least she can't see the scared expression on my face, but she knows I'm scared. I can't stop shaking.

"What's wrong?" She asks, sounding like a concerned mother. I could use a mother right now. Where the hell mine is I haven't a clue. Mama was never good at comforting me anyway. She is the tough love kind of mom. Papa, when he wasn't working, was like a lovable teddy bear. I couldn't really talk to him about my girl problems but he was always there when I needed a hug.

"I had a strange dream," I whisper, not sure on how much I should tell her. A part of me still believes this is a prank but another part of me thinks this is real." I dreamt. . . I was married to Trunks and we had a child together."

Bulla pulls the blanket closer to her face and she yawns." So? What's strange about that?"

Is she joking? She doesn't find me marrying my arch nemesis a tad bit strange? HER brother? I can't believe this!

"You know how I feel about him! How could you say that to me?" I yell, receiving an earful of "Shh's" from the girls trying to sleep in the bunks nearby.

"Sorry," Bulla groans, not sounding sorry at all."You'll see you're beloved boyfriend tomorrow night when he visits. Just promise me you'll finish college before making babies with him, okay? I'm not ready to be an aunt and Mom isn't ready to become a grandma either."

For a second, I stop breathing.

"How. . ." How did THAT happen? How did Trunks get me to date him? How did I become his wife? How come I don't remember any of this?" How. . .long?"

The blanket shifts and I know that Bulla is sitting up."How long is what?"

"How long have I been dating Trunks?"

"Since graduation. Don't you remember?"

"I-I can't remember anything Bulla!" I panic." I can't remember graduation and everyday that came after it!"

Oh no. Something happened on graduation day. What did Trunks do? Why can't I remember it? He tricked me into dating him! I know that's how it happened. At least, I think that's how it happened, that's the only way I would ever become Trunks' girlfriend. This sucks! I hate this! I just want things to go back to normal.

I stumble and trip as I run to the door. My hands frantically swat the walls as I search for the light switch. Dammit! Where is it? I know it was here somewhere.

I can hear Bulla and the other girls climbing out of bed, worried by my behavior.

I punch a hole in the wall. I can't find the stupid light switch! I need to calm down but I can't. How can I be calm when I don't know if this is real or not? Am I dreaming? Time traveling? Looking into the future? Or. . . have I gone crazy?

"I need help." I cry, slumping next to the door.

"We'll help you Pan." Bulla says, her voice closing in on me.

I glance down at the floor. Some of the light from the other side is glowing under the door. Of course! That's stupid of me! I'll just open the door, use the light from outside to find the light switch, then I can sort things out with Bulla's help.

I get up, wrap my hands around the doorknob and twist, opening the heavy door .Bulla grabs my arm as the door opens, revealing a blinding white light. I close my eyes to the blinding light. What the hell? Did I just open a door to the freaking sun? I hope it's just the Fourth Years shining flash lights at me!

After a minute, the light's intensity dims and I know it's safe to open my eyes, so I do.

A woman wearing blue scrubs checks off items from the paper on her clipboard as she passes. The floor is hard, white, and shiny, casting a reflection of the lights hanging above. An elderly man flips through TV channels in the room across the hall. He sets the remote down next to a bouquet of flowers beside the bed. He looks at me, noticing that I'm staring at him.

I smile thinly before closing the door.

I'm not in a sorority house anymore! My room is similar to the man's room across the hall. I have a TV which is off, a bed, and a large window with the blinds closed. No flowers, but that's okay. I look down at myself. Yep. No wonder I'm cold. This hospital gown is thin.

I lift the short sleeve of the gown and check my arm where Bulla had grabbed me. It hurt, but there aren't any scratch marks or hand impressions.

"Bulla?"

I drag the I.V I'm hooked up to and open the closet. Bulla isn't hiding in there. A white bag catches my eye and I take out the item inside it, which is just a silk nightgown. The same nightgown I woke up in the first time!

"I've gotta get out of here."

The I.V squeaks as I walk down the large hospital hall. I pass by a nurse's station but none of them stop to question me. I guess patients must take frequent walks or something. Now how do I get out of here? This place is like a maze!

I slap my forehead." Why didn't I just fly out the window earlier? Now I'm lost!"

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice echoes down the hall behind me.

Oh God. Not her! If she's here then I'm sure he's there with her!

I rip the tube from my wrist and ditch the I.V in the hall,sprinting away from the girl closing the distance between us.

"I'm going to get you Mommy!" The little girl giggles, her voice coming from directly behind me. Damn. She runs fast! Maybe she is my kid after all. No. I can't think like that! If she's Trunks' kid then she's probably as bad as him if not worse! Gotta lose the brat. Gotta lose the brat. Faster. I have to go faster.

I jump over an obese nurse, hoping this will slow the kid down. When I land though, the kid's arms wraps around my ankles." Gotcha!"

I fall chin first into the hard ground.

She caught me! I was never the strongest Saiyan or smartest, but I certainly was the fastest! Now that title has been taken from me by Trunks' little brat.

The tips of someone's shoes comes uncomfortably close to myface. I look up. Of course. It's Him.

"Daddy, Daddy! Look! I caught her!"

Trunks bends down and helps me to my feet.

"Good job Fable." He hands the girl some money." Can you get Mommy something to drink?"

She snatches the money and scurries away on her mission.

"What is she?" I ask, still surprised that she kept up with me.

"Our daughter of course."

"I don't have kids. Especially not with you."

Trunks slams me against the wall, breathing out his nose like an enraged bull."Don't do this Pan. Whatever it is you're going through DON'T take it out on her. You are her mother, so act like one!"

We glare into each other's eyes. Until I remember something.

"You're my boyfriend!" I yell, accusingly, pointing at him with the wedding finger.

"No." Trunks sighs." I'm you're husband."

"Why?" I ask skeptically."Did you impregnate me against my will? Is that how you trapped me?"

"You're crazy."

"Because of you!" I shout, pushing him away."If I'm going to spend the rest of my life crazy then let me do it by myself without you as my husband! I want a divorce!"

"Fine!" Trunks shouts back defensively.

"Fine!"

I reach down and try to pull the ring from my finger. That would be a perfect end to this argument. Sliding the ring from my finger and tossing it on the floor in front of him. . . Now that is an exit I want to make! It'd be like flipping him off, kicking him in the crotch and spitting on him at the same time! The only problem is the stupid ring wont come off!

"This is your fault!" I cry, desperately trying to free my finger from the ring." I bet you super glued it to my finger so I'd be stuck with you forever!"

"Yeah, Pan. That's exactly what I did. Everything is my fault, like always." Trunks replies sarcastically.

He makes it sound dumb when he says it like that. Of course everything is his fault! I just wanted to live my life without him, not stuck with him forever like I am now! If he thinks glueing a ring to my finger is going to stop me, then he doesn't know me at all! I'm the most stubborn person of my family!

"What are you doing?" Trunks gasps as I chomp down into my flesh." You're going to rip your finger off! Stop!"

"That's the point!"

Nurses rush to Trunks' aid. He pulls my finger away from my mouth and the nurse I had jumped over earlier traps me in a headlock. Her headlock does absolutely nothing since I'm a million times stronger than her. I go nuts. Ignoring the nurse trying to choke me out, I kick Trunks in the jaw. He skids down the hall at impressive, non-human speed.

A can of soda falls to the ground.

"Daddy!" The little girl, Fable, cries.

Trunks gets to his feet." It's okay honey. Mommy and Daddy are just playing."

"Yeah, and you're losing!" I shout, appearing beside him, getting ready to strike him in the face when his grin stops me in my tracks. I'd seen this grin years ago, right before he. . .

Trunks' left hand wraps around my hips, pulling me close to him while his other hand sneaks from behind and closes in around the nape of my neck, subduing me like a kitten. My entire body goes numb. I can't move! I can't run away!

He smiles, whispering into my ear the same thing he did last time, only I can understand what he's saying now.

"You're mine."

My eyes widen. His lips push against mine as his tongue forces into my mouth. My female urges are telling me to give into the kiss but I fight it. My face isn't paralyzed like the rest of my body. I turn my head, breaking free from the kiss, and lean against his shoulder. Not because of any romantic feelings or anything. If I could move, I'd be slapping him in the face right now!

"Is she okay?" Fable asks as Trunks carries me down the hall like a captive princess.

"No." I reply." I. . . can't move."

"Because you love Daddy." Fable giggles.

" No I don't!"

" Yes you do," Fable chimes." You told me so yourself!"

"Was Trunks holding a gun to my head when I said it?"

Fable laughs." You're funny Mommy."

No kid, I'm not. I'm crazy.

I think.


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Dream?

Trunks fluffs the pillow on the hospital bed before allowing me to lie down.

"The doctor will come in with your test results any minute. Just sit tight."

I take the pillow and scrutinize it for any abnormalities. Did he hide a whoopie cushion inside? I punch, poke and prod at the pillow until I'm satisfied nothing is amiss. Trunks watches quietly from the chair nearby. My eyes narrow into slits."I don't trust you for a second."

Trunks massages his temples and focuses on the little girl sitting at the edge of the bed watching cartoons. "Fable. Turn that down please."

"Don't listen to him. Turn it up, Fable."

Fable turns around and looks at us, trying to decide which parent she should obey. She has big, dark eyes that look familiar to me, but not quite the same as mine. Her skin is a warm beige color which nicely brings out the warm brown hues in her hair. Her hair isn't fine like Trunks and it isn't straight like mine. Her hair has a thick, wavy texture to it. Is she really my daughter?

"How old are you?" I ask. She couldn't be older than five. If that's the case, then I would have been pregnant with her my first year of college. Was Fable somehow conceived the day Trunks visited? A day I can't remember?

Before Fable can answer, Trunks jumps out of his chair and talks over her." F-Fable, can. . .can you. . . um, please get me something from the vending machine?" He digs into his pockets and hands her a wad of money. She begins to ask him what he'd like but he pushes her out the door and says," Get me anything."

I regard him suspiciously as he leans against the door, obviously relieved she's out of the room.

"What was that about?"

Trunks smiles." What was what about?"

He's definitely hiding something. For some strange reason, Trunks doesn't want me to know Fable's age. Weird..

"She doesn't know how to count yet." Trunks explains, and sits at the end of the bed.

I guardedly pull my knees close to my chest in response.

He looks past me, at the blinds covering the window as he speaks." I know you can't remember things very well right now Pan, but you are her mother, you're supposed to know how old she is." His blue eyes flicker down to the gold ring on my finger." For her sake, could you pretend nothing is wrong? It would kill her if she found out her own mother can't remember who she is. And. . . we promised we wouldn't fight in front of her."

"We did?"

Trunks nods, still looking down at the ring on my finger. He smiles sadly." This isn't the first time you've wanted a divorce. . ."

"I'm not surprised." I say dryly. Trunks looks up at me as if he doesn't know what he did wrong. He's bullied me most of my highschool life, of course being married to him wasn't going to work out! Any idiot could see that. " So what did you do to cause me to lose my memory? Did you put snakes in my bed? Push me off a cliff?"

Trunks clenches his jaw and he looks away at the wall." I didn't do anything. You're the one who can't handle life when things don't go the way you plan, or when somebody says things you don't want to hear. You completely tune out and pretend it isn't real or isn't happening- -"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I scream, covering my ears to drown out his voice, unintentionally proving his point. It's infuriating! He talks like he knows me when really he knows nothing about me! I just want to punch him every time he opens his mouth! "It's your fault! I know it is! Everything is your fault!" It's not my fault. I never wanted to be with him in the first place. . .

"What exactly is my fault Pan? What did I do?" Trunks asks, after prying my hands away from my ears. He pins my arms above my head, against the headboard behind me. My heart beat begins to quicken, which confuses me. My heart isn't pumping adrenaline through my body, which it normally would do when I'm preparing to fight. This is different. It's like the fight inside of me melted away under his touch. I don't like it.

"You're too close." I mumble.

He smirks when my eyes stray from his and roam to his lips.

"Am I?" He whispers, seductively, as his face draws closer to mine.

My body may have lost the will to fight but my eyes haven't. I glare into his hooded eyes, promising to bite his tongue off if he tries to kiss me again. Trunks doesn't see the threat in my eyes and moves closer, skimming his soft lips over the corner of my mouth. I don't move.

Trunks' eyes flicker up to mine, debating on whether he should kiss me. The corners of my lips curl upward, daring him to try it. A warm gust of air filters out of his nose as he silently laughs. Of course, my threats mean nothing to him. I'm the weaker one. What could I possibly do to him?

His lips close down softly on my lower lip. That's it! I can't take this anymore! My jaw lowers a fraction as I open my mouth, meaning to spit on him or make his lips bleed, but.. .

Something changes in Trunks. A part of him he'd been holding back takes control. He releases my arms, which he had pinned against the headboard, and kisses me fiercely, while running his hands over my body. I will my free hands to push Trunks off of me, to smack him or yank his hair out. My arms close around Trunks' neck . Yes! Yes! Choking him is a good idea too- - No! What am I doing?

My arms wrap around Trunks and I pull him closer to me. I close my eyes as my fingers glide into his soft hair, but not to rip any out, just to caress. My body has betrayed me! I can't believe this! I try to yell at him to stop, but all that comes out is embarrassing moans, which fuels his intensity to keep kissing me, thinking I'm enjoying it. Maybe if I close my eyes and fantasize about someone else this could be enjoyable. . .

Wait,what am I thinking? This is Trunks! This is the guy who arranged to have someone sneak a whoopie cushion on my chair the first day of highschool! This is the same Trunks who had the nurse announce over the intercom that he had dropped off my wart cream- - and I didn't have any warts!

Dizziness takes over my senses, and it feels like I'm going to pass out. My skin prickles, picking up on the temperature change in the room, noticing that something is different.

Trunks violently jerks his head away from me, abruptly ending our kiss. His blue eyes are wide, liked he'd never experienced a kiss like that before. I can't help but be offended. It's not like I wanted to kiss him in the first place. Why is he the one looking like his lips were just raped?

"Get off me!" I shout, pushing him away and into the wall.

Wait. Was the wall always that close? Was the hospital wall always brown? No, no it wasn't. Why is my stuffed cat, Wolf, sitting on the bed with me?

"I'm back in my room." It can't be possible. Was the sorority, the hospital, being married to Trunks, and Fable all just a wild dream?

I turn my head at the familiar doorway of my bedroom, sensing that my Papa is standing there. His face is beat red, his eyes have shrunk in shock and his hand is clamped over his mouth to stifle a scream, or to keep himself from gagging. He looks like he's ready to puke out his insides after witnesssing me locking lips with Trunks.

Trunks groans and stands up, tenderly rubbing his lower back where he hit the wall.

"You creep! I can't believe you attacked me while I was sleeping - -and in front of my Dad!" I cry, shaking my head wildly, desperately hoping this is also just a dream. Yeah, this would be the perfect time to wake up now.

"I didn't do anything. I swear!" Trunks argues, I can tell by his voice that he's just as surprised as Papa." We tried waking you up but nothing worked." Trunks holds up a jar in his hand." I was applying this cream around your eye when you just wrapped your arms around me and. . ." Trunks touches his lips to hide his giddy smile." I never knew you had feelings for me Pan."

No way! No way! Please no! This part isn't a dream? Oh no! Papa saw everything? He heard me making those noises? He saw me pull Trunks close to me? Nooooooo! Why couldn't he have just seen me fart in my sleep instead?

Trunks and I both look at Papa, waiting for his reaction.

Papa's face turns a corpse-white color. He points at us, replaying the horrific scene he'd just witnessed and runs down the hall screaming." VIDEL!"

Trunks shrugs and dabs his finger into the cream and wipes it around my eye.

I pull away." What are you doing?"

Trunks doesn't get the hint that I don't want him touching me, or maybe he does and just doesn't care, since he reaches out and rubs the cream around my eye again.

"Well a certain girl I know said she wouldn't talk to me unless I wiped off the black ring around her eye for graduation." He tenderly begins to stroke his finger in small circles above my cheek." I couldn't let that happen. I never want you to stop talking to me Pan."

"It's too late Trunks." This is it! Everything is back to normal! I'll make sure I won't become his girlfriend. I'll make sure we never get married! Bulla had told me Trunks and I started dating after graduation, but that's not going to happen! I'll make sure of that." You've been a jerk to me for four years. I'm sick of it. In two months I'll be going to a college far, far away and I'm never coming back. We'll NEVER see each other again."

Trunks gives me a hurt expression. For some reason, seeing him like this makes me feel. . . sad.

"Thanks for the cream." I tell him, wrapping my arms around my legs to keep myself from hugging him. What is wrong with my body? I shouldn't be wanting to hug him or pulll him close for an intimate kiss. No. We're enemies. " I really appreciate this. I'm glad I wont look like an idiot on the most important day of my life." I laugh." Was that ink a new invention of Capsule Corp?"

Trunks doesn't answer. His cool, steady blue eyes study me closely. " Why did you kiss me?"

I groan." That was a mistake. I was having a dream-"

"About me?" He smiles.

Heat rises to my cheeks and I look away from him.

"Was I good?"

"Don't you have something to do?" I ask, wishing he'd leave me alone.

"I already know the answer. The noises you were making was obvious I did something right." I glare at him. He laughs." Okay, okay I'll go. I don't want to stick around when your parents have 'the talk' with you. Unless you want me to stay?"

"And have you fill their heads with lies about us doing it? I'll pass thanks." I roll over on my side, away from Trunks. " Have a nice life."

The bed dips under Trunks' weight as he leans over to kiss my cheek. I don't slap him. I don't yell, I don't do anything at all except lie motionless, frozen in place. He rests his cheek against mine for a few seconds before pulling away. He quietly opens my window and flies out, back to Capsule Corp.

My hands clench over my chest. Why does it hurt so much?

Remembering my hair appointment I get up, brush my teeth and change out of my pajamas, stopping only to explain to my parents that I was dreaming about ice cream when I kissed Trunks. Papa calms down but Mama doesn't buy into it.

I force myself to smile on my walk to the salon. I should be happy that i've cut Trunks out of my life. I've seen what our future is like together in that horrible dream, and it's not that great. We weren't meant to be together. He'll find someone else to marry and have babies with. I'll never have to suffer his abuse again! .

I stop at the cross walk. Across the street I see my Uncle Goten. I smile to myself, it feels like I haven't seen him in a long time. The light turns green and I begin to cross, but stop in the middle of the road when I see a young girl - a five year old - with wavy brown hair walking beside my uncle, holding his hand.

I know her.

"Fable." I whisper.

The little girl turns her head towards me as if hearing me whisper her name. Uncle Goten follows her gaze. He smiles when he recognizes it's me, then his eyes widen and he screams." Pan!"

What is he looking at?

A loud horn sounds off next to my ear. I turn in time to see the wide grille of a semi charging towards me. I don't have time to scream. I don't have time to be afraid or react. There's nothing I can do. For some reason, Trunks' face and laughter fills my thoughts. . .

Then the semi crashes into me.


	5. Chapter 5: Fable Goes Back

Chapter Five:

**Linda: **thanks, Linda!

**namek kitty: **Yay! Welcome to the TruPan club!

**Geez. Did everyone convert to Trunks/Mai shippers since the last time I updated? Haha just kidding. I updated my summary btw.**

* * *

**\+ . + . FABLE +. + .**

"My Mommy died in an accident," I explain to my kindergarten class, holding up my drawing with a wide grin. I'm not happy that Mommy is dead, but I am happy that my Daddy can see me in the front row where the parents are seated.

I sneak a peek at Daddy. His hands are clapsed together, his right knee is bouncing impatiently ( lightly, so he doesn't cause an earthquake), and he's looking down at the floor. My classmate's Moms are eyeing him like he's a delicious bag of cookies. There's only one other man here - somebody's grandpa - so they can giggle and discuss how hot my dad is without their husbands getting jealous.

Daddy's leg stops bouncing and his eyes shift up from the floor when I mention Mommy. "Yes!" I cheer in my head. It's always a victory for me when he takes the time to pay attention. I can only hope he likes the macaroni noodles I pasted over the border as much as I do.

"Her name was Pan. That's her right... here." I poke the paper so everyone knows that the girl with black hair and a red shirt is my mom. " This is me, and that's my Dad." Mom and Dad are holding hands, and I'm standing far away, next to a pretty flower and my ficitional puppy." My puppy is cool. He has wings and can fly like Daddy."

"Your Dad can't fly," the biggest know-it-all in class snorts. Nobody likes him, but today my friends think he's the funniest guy in the world. Those traitors. In fact, the whole room erupts into goiggles.

"Yes, he can!" I shout.

"Nope." Mr. Know-It-All shakes his head." Dads can't fly. Everybody knows that dummy."

The teacher can see that this can go on forever, so she says," Thank you, Fable. You did a good job." She claps, and everyone claps with her. I look at Daddy, but he isn't clapping. My eyes moisten, my throat goes dry, and heat rushes to my cheeks.

My paper drags across the floor as I return to my desk.

I'm so stupid! How could I forget? Talking about Mommy makes me happy, but I forgot that it makes Daddy sad.

Daddy clears his throat," Excuse me." He smooths out his tie and shuffles to the end of the parent's row, sparing a glance at me before leaving the classroom. Is he going to the men's room? Does he have to go back to work? Will he be right back?

My classmates finish their presentations. With loud, joyful voices they show their parents other projects they created and some even go outside for recess. The parents munch on their cookies and apple juice, some talk to each other, and a few go outside to watch their kids play. I'm so jealous, I take out my workbook and start practicing my numbers.

My teacher, Mrs. Shisei, soundlessly crouches beside my desk. She watches me write the number seven while I pretend she isn't there. She's so close, I can smell the creamer she drank in her coffee.

"I'm sorry your dad had to leave," Mrs. Shisei begins. Her voice sounds so gentle, it coaxes a few tears from me ( damn her). She stands up and gives me a little hug." Shh. Don't cry."

Mrs. Shisei can't think of anything new to say. She's comforted me before. I think she's even picked up on the Never Talk About Mommy rule. She let's me cry it out for a few mintues, until I'm satisfied, then points to my workbook.

"You have lovely penmanship. Do you practice at home? How far can you count?"

"Ten," I whimper.

. +. +. + . +.

My day suddenly turns into a good day when school lets out, and Aunt Bulla is parked outside waiting for me. We run at each other like lifelong friends. That's what's so great about her. If I'm hyper and excited, she has the energy to match. She opens her arms, and I tackle into her.

Bulla comments on my weight, I'm so heavy now, I practically knocked the wind right out of her! For me that's a compliment. That just means I'm growing, and I can't wait to be an adult so I can buy pets and drive pretty cars. Bulla doesn't like it when I tell her she's heavy, so I don't return the compliment.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Bulla asks as I buckle myself in the passenger seat. It's a nice change from sitting in the back of a limo everyday.

"Is Daddy going to eat with us?" I ask.

Bulla drives away from the school. "No." She speeds into traffic. A lot of horns and angry insults blare off around us. We both lean to the right as the car takes a sharp left. There's more horns, then bending metal. I think I hear two cars crash into each other behind us. " Trunks wanted me to tell you he has to work late, but don't worry, I'll hang with you until he gets home. Now what do you want to eat?"

"Chicken tenders and apple juice."

Bulla's ruby red lips arch up in a smile. She leans forward in her seat, presses a button that takes away the roof, then slams her red leather boot into the gas pedal. " I know a great place to get chicken tenders."

The wind pulls my hair back behind me and I have to fold my drawing in half and slide it under my thigh to keep it from being sucked out by the wind. I've seen Daddy fly home from work before, and I imagine this is what it must feel like to fly: terrifying.

Bulla reaches over and turns on the radio before I can decide to cry. She bobs her head along with the music. I giggle and cover my face. She urges me to do it too. "Come on, have some fun. Tonight there are no rules. Just don't tell your Daddy."

"Okay." I say uncertainly. There are bad words in the song, but it sounds good. I copy my Aunt Bulla and bob my head along with the music.

Bulla leans her head back and howls," Whooooo!"

+. +. + . + .

Men at the pool table mumble and shake their heads when they spot me sitting on the bar stool, drinking my apple juice out of a tiny glass like Bulla's, except hers has alcohol.

"Wanna sip?" She asks, offering me one of her tiny glasses after I finish my apple juice. Bulla's breath stinks like the drink, and she's talking funny. I uncertainly look at the bartender lady for permission.

"Are you trying to get me fired?" The lady asks, taking the glass away from Bulla and drinking it herself." Trunks is going to kill you when he finds out where his kid is."

Bulla brings her finger to her lip." Shhhhh. Not so loud, Kesha. Trunks will hear you." She starts laughing, but I don't get the joke. Daddy can't hear us, what is she talking about?

The bartender-lady, Kesha, rolls her eyes. She's really pretty. Her skin is the same color as chocolate, and her green eyes look amazing with her shimmering gold eye makeup. Her brown hair is curlier than mine, with dozens of ringlets poofing out of her head like a lion's mane. Kesha sharply looks away from Bulla and catches me staring at her. Right, staring is rude. I forgot.

"You look like a movie star," I blurt out in a hurried rush.

"Ha!" Bulla slaps the table a few times and gasps for air in between laughs." A-movie star! Oh my God. If only she knew how right she was."

"So I made a few movies in college. Big deal. We all have a past." Kesha takes away the last of Bulla's drinks. "I'll call you a cab."

I spin around on the bar stool and point to one of the machines across the room. "I want to play one of those games before we leave!"

"No baby, I'm sorry," Kesha says." Those are for adults. They take a lot of money."

"Aww, no fair!" I whine, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

A woman comes back from the restroom and tells Kesha that the toilets are overflooding. She grabs a plunger from beneath the counter and mutters darkly as the woman leads her to the bathroom.

Bulla snatches her leather purse from the table and stumbles off her bar stool.

"Are you okay?" I ask, walking close to her in case she needs me to catch her. "You're walking weird."

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

. + . + . + . + .

The car ride out of the city is amusing, at least I think it is. We had so much fun playing pool, eating, and drinking at the bar that we didn't realise how dark it had gotten. I quickly find out how hard it is for Bulla to drive in the dark.

"Crap!" Bulla growls, slamming on the brake pedal.I take off my seat belt and stand up in my seat to look out the window. There are no roads leading out of the dimly lit neighborhood we're stuck in. At least, Bulla can't find one. I don't know how to drive or work the GPS, so there's nothing I can do.

"Don't worry. We'll get home before Trunks does," Bulla says, more to herself than to me. She reverses down the road we came and drives into the next one. Eventually, we find a road out of the neighborhood, but I quickly realise it's not the road home.

"Um, Aunt Bulla..." I look out the back window." We passed that playground before. I think you're driving in circles."

Bulla runs a hand through her long blue hair. Her red, glossy eyes don't look away from the road as she speaks. " I'm such a loser. Trunks is going to hate me." She sobs, using one hand to drive while using the other hand to cover her mouth.

"Don't cry," I tell her, copying Mrs. Shiseido's words, except my voice doesn't sound gentle and comforting. I sound pleading and scared. Daddy is sad a lot, but he never cries in front of me. How am I supposed to comfort an adult when it's usually the other way around?

"Pan!" Bulla wails. More tears slide down her rosy cheeks." We were supposed to go to college together! You promised we would! Why did you have to die?" She taps her forehead against the steering wheel." You're a liar! You're a stupid, stupid, liar!"

I cry out and snatch the steering wheel to keep us from crashing into a tree, but I don't know what I'm doing. I can't drive. I don't even know how to get us home!

"Aunt Bulla," I beg, shakilly controlling the steering wheel, inadvertently careening the car onto the sidewalk." Please! Stop it!"

Everything that happens next, I experince slowly.

The car's headlights shine upon a yellow dog. The dog is probably on its way home, but it looks back and lets out a sharp yelp as the car mows over it. I'm so horrified, I let go of the steering wheel. The car hits something else and flys off the sidwalk, flipping mid air above a little hill. Sometime during this mess Bulla hits her head against the window. It hurt. We're about to land in dirty black-blue water - UPSIDE DOWN - and all Bulla can do is rub her head and complain.

Saving us is up to me. Nobody else can do it.

I channel my anger and hidden power into transforming into a Super Saiyain. In less than a second, my hair stiffens with ki energy and turns blond. Faster than the eye can see, I burst through the side window and jump out of the car. Landing directly in front of the car's path, I hit it by the nose and deflect it from crashing into the pond.

"Ahhhh!" Bulla screams as the car keeps doing flips through the air. It flys over the trees and crashes through the roof of somebody's garage. My shoulders tense up, and instantly I know that I'm in trouble.

I collapse onto my butt. The dirt is wet and cold, but I don't care. I bend my knees in close to my body, and wait for Bulla to come get me. She'll probably be mad I didn't rescue her first. How was I supposed to know i'd hit the car with too much force? It's not like I get to use my power everyday!

The sound of crumpled paper blowing in the wind catches my attention. My chin tilts up. My drawing of Mommy, Daddy, the puppy, and me slowly drifts down on my face.

_"Maybe if she'd been half Saiyan, Pan might've survived," Daddy said to Grandpa, on a night when I was supposed to be sleeping in bed. I don't know why I woke up, but when I peered around the corner into the kitchen, there Daddy was: sitting at the kitchen table having a drink with Grandpa Vegeta._

_Grandpa looked in my direction at the same time I hid behind the corner. If he knew I was there, he didn't say anything._

_"Hmph. There's nothing you could've done to save her back then, and there's nothing you can do for her now," Grandpa said in his usual rough manner." Even if Kakkarot were to return with Shenron and the dragonballs. . . it's been too long. She's dead. Move on, boy."_

_Daddy crushed the glass in his hands, knocking over his chair as he stood up and shouted," What if it had been Mother, or Bulla? Would you just let them go and 'move on' after just six years?" Daddy was so close to Grandpa's face. . . the little hairs on my skin stood straight up. _

_I was too afraid of what Grandpa might do that I turned and ran back to my room. _

A tear drop splashes onto the paper, soaking throuh Mommy's face. I quickly wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. "Mommy," I whimper. My body trembles as I look down at the paper. Daddy and I will never be a happy family with just the two of us. He'll always miss her. " Please come back. We need you."

My gold hair brightens a little, and I realisie I'm still in Super Saiyan form. A quick gust of wind blows out from my aura.

Something is happening, I can feel it.

I close my eyes. " Please come back, please come back, please come back. . ." The sound and temperature around me changes. The sudden heat of sunlight warms me, and I can see a little sunlight through my closed eyelids. The car alarms from within the garage Bulla crashed into stop going off. There are other people around me, I can hear their voices.

Ducks quack and splash in the pond. Laughter echoes from the playground Bulla drove by earlier. A bee buzzes by my ear. Car motors purr in the distance. A small breeze pushes through my hair, and I exhale. My stiff blond hair changes back to a soft brown.

When I open my eyes, I know it's not tomorrow.


End file.
